


Nap

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba and s/o take a nap, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just a drabble, No Plot, some cute stuff etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Barba visits his s/o after she's had a tough day, they take a nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, but it's still cute.

Barba knocked on the door and waited patiently. 

It opened and Vera leant against the door frame, clad only in a black tank top and red flannel bottoms. 

She looked tired. He smiled. 

“What’re you doing here?” she asked with a gentle smile.

“I thought you could use some company.” he offered, shrugging his shoulders. 

Vera pushed herself off the door frame and nudged the door open with her hip and she disappeared inside her apartment. He followed her inside, loosening his tie. 

He shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it on the coat holder, toeing his shoes off and unbuttoning his waistcoat. 

“I see you’re making yourself at home.” Vera came into the sitting room and motioned towards the bedroom. 

“I'm in there.” 

He moved away from the sofa and followed her into her bedroom. As she settled on her bed, he grabbed the few clothes he kept there from the top drawer of her dresser.

A simple pair of sweatpants and his old Harvard shirt managed to make him look even better than a suit. 

He settled down next to her and she handed him a half full glass of wine. 

Vera took a sip of hers and placed it down, shuffling onto her back and sighing. 

“You okay?” he asked, right hand slipping into her hair, stroking through it. 

She nodded. 

“Yeah, it's just been one of those days.” she explained. He noticed that she looked weary, her eyes held an exhaustion that seemed more emotional than physical. Barba only saw the informational side of her job, he saw the pictures yes, but she saw the action, she saw the immediate aftermath of assaults and she'd seen people die right in front of her, even killing people herself, criminals or not, he could only imagine what that does to a person. 

“We could take a nap…” he suggested, settling down next to her, pulling up the fluffy blanket from the bottom of the bed. 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” she mumbled, wrapping her arms around him.


End file.
